


Looking for RP Group

by EternallyClexa



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyClexa/pseuds/EternallyClexa
Summary: So this is my looking for RP group post that I've been contemplating on for a while. I'll add the information in chapters but if I miss any information y'all want holler at me and I'll add it.
Relationships: Anya/Clarke Griffin, Anya/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

So this is my book of Role Play

History:joined a few years ago but am still not experienced, stopped because life got in the way. 

Other: I prefer group rp but will do 1/1 

I'm also 16 turning 17 just incase y'all ain't comfortable rping with a minor. 

I'm female non-binary/gender fluid and I'm bi also I'm polyamorous

Also I'm a filthy American. 

This is just the basics other chapters will follow with more advanced stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Smut preference: smut all the way, it's one of my favourite things to read and write(ps I know a lot of y'all are gonna be uncomfortable roleplaying smut with a minor which is why I usually only do it with other people of similar age) 

Swearing: have at it I've got the mouth of a sailers arse

LGBTQIA+ I mainly have WLW of and ships but I'm okay with anything in this group, I try to be as inclusive and accepting as I can be. 

Oc's and cannon characters: love em both

Ships: love rare ships, cannon ships, non-cannon ships and I absolutely love polyamorous ships. PS. I'm also happy doing OCxCannon character ships. 

Crossovers: I'm okay with crossovers as long as I'm familiar with the fandom, if y'all wanna hook me on a new fandom go for it and I'll be happy to RP with you. 

Mental health: I'm comfortable and happy to accommodate anyone with mental health and love to portray it in my writing. 

-I've ADHD, Depression, Anxiety, Bipolar 1,and PTSD myself so I've dealt with self harm, suicide attempts, starving myself and some other horrible things, I'm all too familiar with dark backgrounds and love giving them to my characters to shed light on serious issues.   
If y'all ever want to ask me about my experience, feel free I'm open about my past and my mental health and have found for me it's the best way to cope.


	3. Fandoms I'll RP in

Fandoms:

The 100  
Supergirl  
Arrow  
Dc's Legends Of Tomorrow  
Supernatural  
The walking dead  
Fear the walking dead  
How to train your dragon  
Wolf blood  
Twilight  
Zootopia  
Merlin

Like I said earlier feel free to introduce me to any of your guy's fandoms I love to learn about new characters and ships.


	4. Chapter 4

The 100  
Characters:  
Clarke, Lexa, anya, Octavia, Raven, anya, Lincoln, Murphy, echo, roan.   
Ships: clexa, clexanya, clanya, linctavia, ranya, clecho, clarktavia, octaven, princess mechanic, clarphy, rocho, clexaven, 

Supergirl  
Characters: Kara, Lena, Alex, Maggie, Nia, brainy, cat, winner  
Ships: supercorp, Danvers, supercat, brain is, supersaturn,

TWD:  
Characters:Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Judith, Rick, 

FTWD  
Characters: Alicia, Dwight, Morgan, nick, althena, 

A lot more to come


	5. Summary

So I know this is unfinished but the other fandoms I've not really dabbled in much I just love a lot of the characters, I'll finish it soon I've just got worth in 30 mins, but if y'all wanna RP comment and introduce me to a group or a Google doc lol.


End file.
